


Good Guy

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is nervous for her first date with Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Guy

They met at the only restaurant in Storybrooke that was actually nice enough to be considered a "date restaurant." Archie had wanted to pick her up, but Ruby had a rule about driving herself when she went out with a guy. It did not speak well to the quality of man she normally dated that she had had to create such a policy, but after having one guy get so drunk the only ride he was taking that night was in the Sheriff's cruiser, getting stranded at the Rabbit Hole once when her date found another date he'd rather be with, and being tired of constantly explaining that "Thank you for the ride," does not mean, "Please stick your tongue down my throat," the rule was firmly stuck in place, no matter who how upstanding her date was.

He pulled into the parking lot at almost the exact same time as she did, next to her in one of only two empty spaces, throwing her off a bit. She had really been banking on having some time to take a deep breath, check her makeup, and convince herself that tonight was not going to be a total disaster.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be here or that she didn't like him. It was just... _weird_. He was so very different from the kind of guy she would normally date, and she was so... _her_. Whatever "her" was. So much had happened since the curse broke, but she was still constantly battling to decide which version of her she really was. On the one hand, she was a monster who had literally eaten her first boyfriend. On the other, she was the girl that half the guys who worked at the cannery called "Skankovitch" under their breath. Not exactly a catch any way you sliced it.

He smiled and gave her a little wave as she parked, and she smiled back tightly. She turned away from him as she twisted to undo her seat belt, and she seized the opportunity to take a deep breath without him seeing the total panic in her eyes.

 _Breathe, Ruby. It's going to be okay. You've known him for forever. He's a_ good _guy!_

But that was the problem, wasn't it? He was such a good guy; she had no idea how to handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at LJ's lands_of_magic.


End file.
